Never Feel Guilty
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: His father had always had rules for Draco. Rules he had never disobeyed before. Until now.


_**Written for the 'Color Competition' by Empress Empoleon, for the 'Green, negative' category (Write about a Malfoy). I do not own any recognizable characters, Rowling does. Enjoy. **_

….

"_A Malfoy _never_ feels guilty about anything they do."_ his father told him, and Draco held that as a personal truth for many years. Since the age of four or five, he did what he wanted, said what he felt, and lived how he wanted. The house elves could do nothing to stop him, he was their Young Master; they dared not argue with him, lest he decide to have Father give them _clothes_, which was their biggest fear, though Draco wasn't sure why. No one controlled him, because his father was hardly ever home and Draco's mother was weak.

"_Women are weak in general, and your mother most of all. Remember that." _He did remember this little truth, constantly using it against him mother to get what he wanted. The newest toy or a tasty looking sweet-all were open to Draco because _women were weak_. His mother seemed to think otherwise, and argued back, but Draco had been taught his father what was the truth. She couldn't fool him.

"_You exist to serve. You are proud and noble, but there will come one who is stronger than you; the Dark Lord, your future Master." _Draco didn't like the idea of serving anyone, but his father explained that it was almost like joining a particularly selective play group. Only the best, the most worthy, were allowed to follow after this 'Dark Lord', and Draco's father had been one of them. Draco wanted to do anything his father did, and he was determined to join this Lord's following as soon as he came back. After all, who _wouldn't _want Draco around? He was a _Malfoy _and a _Black_, the purest of pure.

"_No one will ever dare deny you. You will be known for years." _He liked the idea of fame, the concept of people following _him_, showing _him _the respect he deserved. His father said it might not be for years, but eventually Draco would meet people who understood him, who had been born on the same path as Draco. They would look to Draco to lead them, which he _would _do. After all, even if he was meant to follow a greater man, Draco was the _future _of his own generation.

"_You can have whatever you want." _This is what made him the happiest, the idea of being able to just say he wanted something, and it would be his. That was how he had ended up with his own playroom that was bigger than some people's entire houses. That was why Draco was dressed so stylishly all the time, and spoke with a vocabulary far beyond his age. He was _privileged, _but only because he deserved it. He was gifted, but that was because he had earned it, as part of his title.

"_One day, you shall marry a woman of my choosing. She shall be the perfect bride, and you shall continue on the noble name of Malfoy." _The perfect bride, a woman who only existed to do as he told her. She would follow his every command, and she would love him. He would be a god to her, and she would look up to him as Draco's mother looked up to his father. He would feel proud to carry on such a pure line, knowing that it would make his father a happier man. Knowing that he would be the future, the best.

….

"_...never feels guilty...women are weak...You are proud and noble...No one will ever dare deny you...You can have whatever you want...She shall be the perfect bride..." _

For years, he had heard this. These things were the words he grew up on, life lessons to follow by. His father's expectations and his father's rules. Draco had followed blindly, without questioning him, because he felt that his father could do no wrong. After all, if Lucius Malfoy said something, then it _must _be the truth, right?

So, why did he feel that every rule of his father was wrong in that one moment when...when Harry was _kissing _him and saying he _loved _him. When Harry was in bed next to him, and all his father's rules had gone out the window, because all he needed was that dark hair in his hands, and that smooth body below him.

Did that make his father wrong? Did that make Draco a rule-breaker? Did that meant that everything he had ever lived for was a lie? Did that mean he was now able to start over, make a _new _name for himself and a _new _life?

_Yes. _


End file.
